1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to: methods of mounting container support bodies; systems including container support bodies; kits including container support bodies; assemblies including container support bodies; apparatuses including container support bodies; and uses of the systems, kits, assemblies, and apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Storage of containers, such as wine bottles for example, can require particular needs in different circumstances. For example, wine bottles can require storage at particular orientations to preserve corks in the wine bottles, and wine bottles can also require particular temperatures to maintain quality of wine in the wine bottles during storage. Also, aesthetic appeal of wine racks can be desirable in some circumstances.
Some known wine racks may be difficult to assemble or install. For example, assembling one known wine rack involves passing machine bolts through a support member, welding the machine bolts through a support member on a rear side of the support member, and threading wine bottle support rods onto threaded shank ends of the machine bolts on a front side of the support member. Therefore, assembling one known wine rack involves accessing both front and rear sides of the support member, which can add significant delay and cost to installations of some wine racks. Also, if the machine bolts are pre-welded to the support member, then threaded shank ends will protrude from the support member, which may complicate shipping or storage of the support member.
Known wine racks include various materials, but some materials (such as metal) have relatively low coefficients of friction and therefore may not effectively prevent a container such as a wine bottle supported on the wine racks from movement.